Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Brave Heart Lion's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - He-Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - He-Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Brave Heart Lion's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Beastly's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - She-Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Wile E. Coyote My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Anger Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squiward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:TheCartoonAllStarsWorldvisionCompetitionRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG